FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to the field of thickness measurement. More specifically, the present invention discloses a sensor using microwave technology to precisely measure the thickness of the layers of rubber covering the steel belts within a tire as a function of the phase of the reflected microwave signal.